


Hold Me Back and Don't Let Go

by Lizzy_Luna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Ahsoka Has Vitiligo, Ahsoka Tano Has Issues, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Fight Club - Freeform, Found Family, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Little Sister Ahsoka, Modern Era, Multi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, adopted tho, ahsoka can SING, ahsoka can beat the shit out of anyone, and they love pretty much everyone, bc i know more about that, big sibling everyone, but more wrestling style, but they have kids and co-parent, its a one sided thing with ahsoka, its an underground fighting thing, jedi and sith arent people so much as a fighting style, krell is the football coach, lux is a jerk, maul is ahsokas dad, shaak and jango aren't together, shes talented yo, the clones are brothers/cousins, together in the same house, we dont stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Luna/pseuds/Lizzy_Luna
Summary: Ahsoka Tano fights in an underground fight club for her adoptive father. She hates it. She wants an out, a future, friends, and so much more out of life. She just joined a new high school and she's hoping for some opportunities do achieve these goals.Rex Fett-Ti has a lot on his plate what with school, football, family, and soon college. He doesn't think he has room or time for anything else at the moment. One fateful night, a girl with bright blue eyes, vitiligo, and blonde hair with electric blue streaks manages to wiggle her way in.They both want so much out of life. Things they never think will happen. Little do they know, with each other, Ahsoka and Rex will get everything they dreamed of and more.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & CT-7567 | Rex, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Shaak Ti & Jango Fett
Comments: 56
Kudos: 109





	1. A Fight, Victory, and New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome to my first fan-fic! Please leave some suggestions for future chapters if you would like. I'd love to put your ideas in here, and of course, you will get credit for them. Please note that there is violence in this, it's a fight club, but nothing is heavily detailed. I'll put a warning if there is a chapter with injury or violence. I hope you have fun reading and enjoy! : )

Chapter One

Punch. Punch. Kick. Dodge. Elbow. That’s all that was going through Ahsoka Tano’s head during her fight. Her new high school had started one week ago and was already drowning in school work. First week of junior year and it wasn’t exactly going as she thought it would, but, what can you do? Ow. What was that? Oh, right. She still had to win this match. She put all her thoughts and energy back into her fight. 

Ahsoka had been fighting since she was adopted when she was seven. There had been a… incident that took her family from her. Her adoptive father hadn’t been ideal but at least she got out of foster care. He hadn’t been kind to her. Still isn't. But hey she hardly sees him. When she does, it isn’t great but what can you do? “You have to pull your weight around here,” Her father would always say, “Earn it by fighting for me.” Fighting for him. In his illegal underground fight club. He made a lot of money off Ahsoka in it. She was always expected to fight and win, or pay the consequences.

As Ahsoka finished thought about all the negative things in her life and put all their energy into her final blow. Her hand was raised and she couldn’t care less. She just wanted to run. She hated it here. Why couldn’t she have been taken in by Plo Koon instead? Ahsoka knew his PTSD was bad from the war but she was confident she could help. Maybe I’ll run, Ahsoka thought. But it would be dangerous considering who her father was.

As Ahsoka walked out of the ring two of her father’s goons stopped her.

“Your daddy said you can go, Princess” Goon One, as Ahsoka liked to call him, sneered. It was clear not many people here liked her because of her “defect” as they so kindly put it, referring to her vitiligo. Of course unless she won them money they didn’t like her.

“Thanks, tell him I’ll be out getting food or something.” A lie but who would check anyway.

Goon Two walked away as Goon One rolled his eyes. Ahsoka went to the locker room and changed into her leggings and a t-shirt. She let her blonde with blue streaked hair down and walked to her car, bag in hand.

As she drove she let all the emotions come spilling out. She was sad and angry and-and lonely. It’s a new town, maybe some friends could do her good. She’ll make sure her father doesn’t find out. 

Ahsoka got a bit of distance between herself and the fight club before she had to pull into a park because she couldn’t see with all the tears from all these emotions. She decided some fresh air would do her good and so she got out and started walking the trail. It got harder and harder for her to hold it together until she finally got pulled in her thoughts filled with sorrow.

Why can’t Plo adopt me? She thought. Why do people hate me because of my skin? Why does Lux keep trying to do- Well actually she’s not quite sure what he’s trying to do yet but she doesn’t like it. Why does no one see what’s going on in my life? Do they not understand I act how I do for a reason? It was all so confusing for Ahsoka. Why did my real family have to leave me? They shouldn’t have made the sacrifice for me if this is how I’m going to turn out. 

What Ahsoka didn’t realize was at this point she was silently sobbing.

***********

“Oof!”

“Agh!”

What was that? Oh. Ahsoka wasn’t watching where she was going nor was she paying attention to her surroundings. 

“Are you alright?” A tall man who looked pretty muscular asked her. He looked kind of familiar actually.

“Oh! Um, yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Ahsoka replied.

“No no, my fault,” The mysterious man said, “Oh shit. Hey why don’t you sit down?”

What was he on about? She was fine. Well she did realize she had tears running down her cheeks but not from him!

“I’m fine.” She said instead.

“Look you're crying and you’ve got a nasty bruise that looks like it could have fractured your cheekbone.” Oh, well that was new information. No wonder her face hurt more than it has after any other fight

“Here sit down. There’s a bench right here,” Ahsoka didn’t even feel like arguing she was fine. As she made her way to the bench she got a bit dizzy and stumbled. Luckily this mystery man has good reflexes. 

“Let me help you,” He swoops her up and places her on the bench and starts checking her cheekbone. “I’m Rex, Rex Fett-Ti.”

“Ahsoka Tano” She replied and noticed his eyes- his honey eyes that looked like- Ahsoka no not the time!- light up with recognition.

“You’re the new girl at Coruscant High aren’t you! Yeah we have a few classes together.” The man- Rex explained. Well that was new information indeed.

“Oh yeah. Sorry it’s a little hard to remember everyone.” She answered

“No worries, it’s a huge school. Well your cheekbone is definitely pretty screwed up.” He told her, “I can drive you to the hospital-”

“No! I- No that’s okay, no hospitals.” She answered quickly.

“Well it needs medical attention,” Rex pauses and looks thoughtful before saying, “My brother, KIx, he’s a doctor. Or, well, in college to be one. But he’s extremely talented! I could drive you to my house then back to yours if you want? Mines only a five minute drive.”

Ahsoka thinks a moment before saying “Alright, but I can drive myself home.” 

“We’ll see.” Rex replies with a playful wink before scooping her back up again, “ready?”

Ahsoka nods and can’t help but feel happy about what seems to be a new friendship forming.

***********  
Once the two had made sure Ahsoka’s car was locked and she had everything she needed they went to Rex’s car and got buckled in.

Rex looked at her for a second before saying, “You know, when we ran into each other you were crying and it’s pretty easy to tell it wasn’t all from pain.” He said to her.

Ahsoka froze for a second before answering “It’s nothing, just… h-home stuff,” and she hoped that he didn’t hear her stutter the word ‘home’ which of course he did.

“Alright,” Rex looked skeptical but accepted the answer, “If you ever want to talk about it I’m here for you and I can give you my number when we get to my place.”

“Thanks, Rex.” Ahsoka smiled. Yes, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

***********

The two new friends made small talk in the car and in what felt like seconds when it was really minutes. 

“We’re here.” Rex told her, “Ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be”

Rex chuckled and got out of the car and walked around to her side of the car and helped Ahsoka out. When she stood up she immediately got dizzy so Rex sweeped her up off her feet for the second time in less than an hour. Ahsoka smiles a thanks to him and he just nods back.

They get in the door and right away Ahsoka can hear a few, two maybe three, younger children laughing and the sound makes her smile. 

“Those are my brothers,” Rex explains, “Tup and Hardcase. The twins, Echo and Fives, are upstairs. Jesse’s probably down stairs playing video games. And-” As if on cue a man, who looks a lot like Rex walks in.

“Um, hello?” The man says.

“And this is Kix. Kix this is Ahsoka Tano, the new girl at school-”

“I’m gonna stop you there,” Kix interrupts and looks at Ahsoka, “Hi there, are you okay? Can I look at your face? It looks bad.”

Ahsoka is about to say he didn’t have to if he’s busy when Rex cuts in, “Yeah that’s why I brought her.” 

“Bring her in the kitchen. I’ll be there in a second.” 

As Rex walks over to the kitchen he whispers to Ahsoka, “He’s gone full medic-mode. We should be scared.” 

Ahsoka giggled as he set her down- she never giggles! Anyway. Kix came back in and started bossing Rex around and they got to work.

***********

“Yep. Definitely fractured,” Kix starts, “We should take you to the hospital.”

“No, no. Please no. It’s fine I’ll just get painkillers later.” Somehow. She would need to stop at a drugstore but still. 

“Alright, Rex, go get painkillers and the swelling cream.” Kix ordered sternly.

“Copy that.”

As Rex is getting the meds the front door opens and in walks two adults. One looks a lot like the kids and the other is a tall lady with a long brown jacket. They look in the kitchen surprised and both walk in.

“Who’s this, what happened?” The man asks while the woman looks over Ahsoka’s face. 

“This is Ahsoka Tano. She goes to Rex’s school.” Kix explains, “Her cheekbone is fractured so Rex is grabbing the swelling cream and painkillers from the bathroom.” 

“Hi. Sorry for all this.” Ahsoka smiles nervously at the two adults.

“It’s no problem, dear, I’m Shaak Ti,” The woman smiles, “And this is Jango Fett. We’re the boys’ parents.” 

“Very nice to meet you,” Jango said with a kind smile.

“Nice to meet you too.” Ahsoka answers.

Just then Rex comes back in and smiles at Ahsoka and his parents. 

“Rex, give me those. You three go check on the other boys. I’d like to speak with Ahsoka for a moment.” Shaak says.

The boys file out and Rex tells Ahsoka he’ll be back in a few.

“Here you are, dear.” Rex’s mom says as she hands Ahsoka two painkillers and goes to grab her a glass of water when Ahsoka dry swallows the pills. Shaak Ti looks surprised.

“I’m used to it,” Ahsoka explains a little self consciously.

“That’s good I suppose. I need to talk to you though.”

“Of course Mrs. Ti.”

“Oh, actually it's miss Ti. I’m not married. Jango and I aren’t together like that anymore. We just co-parent,” Miss Ti tells Ahsoka gently.

“Sorry, so what’d you want to talk about?” 

“It’s quite alright. Well Kix didn’t just all of a sudden want to become a doctor you know,” Miss Ti starts. “He got it from me. I’m a doctor and I can tell somethings not right. I don’t know what, you don’t have to tell me, but just know our door is always open to you. And we always have someone who will listen if you want to talk.” She finishes.

Ahsoka has tears in her eyes. How can someone be so nice to someone they just met? Ahsoka thinks to herself. “Thank you so much Ma’am. Really, thank you.” Miss Ti puts her arms around the young girl.

“Of course, little one.” Ahsoka really didn’t mind being called that by Miss Ti.

Miss Ti starts putting the cream on Ahsoka’s cheek and Rex walks back in. 

“You’re welcome to stay the night if you’d like,” Miss Ti says and Rex looks a little surprised, “We have two extra rooms and it’s all yours if you want it.”

Ahsoka is honestly considering saying yes when the doorbell rings. 

“I’ll get it!” Mister Fett calls to whoever's listening. Ever curious the twins come bounding down the stairs and Jesse comes running up his respective stairs.

The three boys who, surprise surprise, look almost exactly alike. Seriously what did they do, clone these people from Mister Fett!

Jango chuckles at his boy's antics and Rex shakes his head, bemused at his brothers.

Jango opens the front door and standing on the front porch was- oh no no no no this is not happening! 

There, standing on the porch, was a man wearing a half unbuttoned shirt with a black suit on. His hair is spiked and he looks really mad.

Ahsoka stands up as the man practically growls, “I’d like to take my daughter home.”

Ahsoka walks up to the door, slightly behind Jango (just because it’s her dad doesn’t mean she’s not scared of him still, he’s done awful things to people. Ahsoka included.)

Ahsoka takes a deep breath. The house is deadly silent compared to it’s hyper, happy energy that was there when Ahsoka first arrived. Another deep breath before she speaks up,

“Maul.”


	2. A Punishment, School, and a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul gets upset and Ahsoka makes a vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you so much for reading my work. Thank you for all the positive comments and ideas. These chapters are taking a bit longer than expected because life decided to give me a bunch of crap at once haha: ) Please enjoy and Happy Holidays! 
> 
> ***T/W for non-descriptive and implied abuse (no detail and the story skips from before to right after it)***

Chapter 2

“Ahsoka! So glad you could join us,” Maul says, sounding quite bored. Ahsoka knows he’s furious. Oh I am so in for it, Ahsoka thinks to herself.

Mister Fett must have picked up on her negative feelings because he took up a subtle protective stance shielding her body from her adoptive father’s limbs, just in case he decides to throw a punch or kick out. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“We’re leaving.” Maul announces. 

“Now wait just a minute,” Mister Fett starts, “Ahsoka here is pretty busted up. I think it would be best if she stayed here where my son, Kix, can keep an eye on her. He’s a doctor.” 

Ahsoka feels numb. No matter what way this goes it’s bad for her. If she goes with Maul, she’ll be in for a punishment. If she doesn’t, well, then it’ll be worse but postponed. 

She can tell Maul is examining her, seeing if she is that hurt. All Ahsoka can focus on is trying to find a way to not go with her father ever again but that's unrealistic. She’s faintly aware of Rex coming behind her and resting a protective hand on the small of her back. 

“Ahsoka,” Ahsoka jerks back into reality at the harsh calling of Maul, “what do you think is best? Come home? Or stay here?” 

“I’m not sure-”

“She needs to stay here. Or go to the doctors.” Kix interrupts, “she could get worse if she moves too much.”

Maul makes a noncommittal sound and Ahsoka waits. 

“No, she’s fine. Come on, Ahsoka, time to go home. You’ve got school tomorrow.” 

Ahsoka winces and tries to prepare herself for what’s to come. 

“Thank you for everything. I really appreciate it,” Ahsoka says to the Fetts who all look concerned.

“It’s no trouble, dear,” Miss Ti replies, “remember what I told you earlier.”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you.”

“See you tomorrow, Ahsoka.” Rex tells her.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Hopefully Ahsoka ruefully thinks as she grabs her bag and car keys.

***********

Ahsoka is in the passenger seat of Maul’s sleek red sports car while he drives. It’s been quiet the whole ride and Ahsoka is on edge, waiting for her father to start screaming and hitting.

It’s about another five minutes before he says anything and then:

“So.” Maul starts, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry, I went to a park and Rex found me with my face all swollen. I know I should have been more careful.” Ahsoka says knowing it isn’t enough for her father.

“Yeah you should have. And what have I said about friends? You don’t have time.” Maul growls at her, “You know what’s going to happen because of this, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Ahsoka knows exactly what’s going to happen.

“Good. Then I think that’s enough of this conversation.” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. We’re almost home. You know the drill.” Oh yes she knew the drill all too well. Go to Mauls room and wait for when he’s ready. Maul always took his sweet time knowing it put Ahsoka more and more on edge.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl.”

***********

Ahsoka had been waiting in Maul's room for at least twenty minutes before he finally decided to make an appearance. 

“Ah, good. You’re here.” Well, duh. Where else would she be? “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” 

***********

By the time Maul was done, Ahsoka was bloody, bruised, and close to crying. He had beaten her just like he always did when she screws up. She hated it here. Right then and there, on Maul’s floor, Ahsoka started her escape plan.

She eventually got up and made her way to her room, curled up and went to sleep dreaming of a better place.

***********

When Ahsoka woke up to her alarm blaring, she groaned and stretched. Oh, ow, that hurt. She was still full of bruises. Ahsoka made her way out of bed and into the bathroom, locking the door just to be sure no mistakes were made with Maul’s goons. She got into the shower and got ready for the day.

Once dressed and had her hair all done in a ponytail, she applied makeup to the visible bruises, covering them up from everyone else. 

Ahsoka grabbed her bag, phone, and car keys from her room and made her way out of the door. She didn’t need breakfast if it meant staying in that house one second more than necessary. She made her way to her car, which one of Maul’s goons picked up last night and brought here. She got in, she turned the radio on and started her way to school. 

When she finally got to her high school, she threw her stuff in her locker and went to her first hour, history. As she walked in she noticed that one of the twins- Fives, she remembers, is there. He waves her over and she sits next to him with a smile.

“Hey, you good? That was kinda scary yesterday, we were all pretty worried about you.” Fives says immediately. 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Ahsoka smiles.

“I’m glad,” Fives tells her, “Hey there’s a football game tonight if you wanna go? I’m on the team and Rex is captain and I bet we could even give you a ride if you want!” Well, the rule breaking starts now I guess, Ahsoka thinks. Besides there’s no fights on Mondays, only Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays.

“I’d love to go, and I’d appreciate a ride.” 

“Awesome! Well we’re going to be going with Echo and our friend Anakin Skywalker and his brother Obi-Wan Kenobi. He’s a teacher, but he’s really cool.” Great, more new friends. More rule breaking. More of a chance for an out.

“I can’t wait,” Ahsoka says, and with that class starts.

***********

When Ahsoka’s morning classes are over, she heads to the lunch room. 

“Ahsoka! Over here!” She hears someone call to her. She looks around and sees it’s- oh no thank you, sir. It’s Lux. She just smiles at him and looks around a little more.

“Over here, Ahsoka.” She hears someone familiar call. She looks and sees the twins, Rex and another person she doesn’t know all smiling at her and she walks over.

“Hey, guys.” She says and sits down next to Rex.

“Hey, Ahsoka,” Rex gives her a bright smile, “This is Anakin” Rex gestures at a man Ahsoka recognizes from the hall and he smiles.

“Hi,” Ahsoka says a bit shyly.

“Hey, I’m Anakin. Sorry if this is weird but, your hair is really cool.” Anakin laughs.

“Oh, thanks! I did it myself.” Ahsoka brightens up.

“So I hear your tagging along to the game.” Rex says to her.

“If that’s okay?” Ahsoka asks and folds in on herself a little.

“Of course!” Rex, Anakin, and the twins exclaim at the same time and they all laugh. 

“Yeah it’s cool. We have a slight problem though,” Rex tells Ahsoka.

“What’s that?” Ahsoka asks.

“We need someone to sing the National Anthem, know anyone that can sing?” Anakin asks.

“Can’t say I do. You guys are my only friends really,” Ahsoka replies.

“Well Lux seems to be checking you out, how ‘bout him?” Anakin laughs.

Ahsoka cringes, “yeah pass,” she says and they all laugh again.

Ahsoka’s new group of friends all sit and laugh all lunch and soon the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

***********

The rest of the day is uneventful, minus Lux’s obnoxious comments, and soon enough it’s time to meet Rex and the others to drive to the football game.

“Hey, glad you could make it!” Rex says when he spots her, “we’re just waiting for Echo to grab his trombone, then we can go.”

“You can sit up front with Rex if you want.” Anakin tells her from where he’s sitting half in half out of the car. Ahsoka just smiles, plops her backpack in the trunk and goes up front.

“We do carpool karaoke on the way to games, it’s a tradition,” Fives says, “So if you have any songs you wanna add to the playlist you can.” He finishes as he hands her what must be Rex’s phone with a playlist open on it.

Ahsoka adds a few songs here and there but not much. She sees Echo walking over with an instrument case in hand. All the boys hop in the car and Rex turns the playlist on and Ahsoka turns to Echo, 

“So you play trombone?”

“Yeah,” he says, slightly out of breath, “I have for a few years now.”

“That’s really cool,” Ahsoka tells him, “I play the ukulele.” 

“Aw, man!” Anakin joins in, “That’s so cool. You’ll have to show us sometime.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Ahsoka turns back to the front and Rex cranks the volume of the music up.

The group of new found friends drive around laughing and singing and for a while Ahsoka feels free. Like her father can never hurt her again. 

She feels happy for the first time since she was with her real family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts and ideas if you'd like. Happy Holidays.
> 
> "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"
> 
> <3


	3. Help Wanted

Hey y’all. I’m so sorry to say this is not an update. I know I know I hate when authors do this too. So I’m struggling with a writers block and am really at a lose for the next few chapters. With that said I’m not abandoning this nor have I forgotten about it. The support is extremely appreciated too.

Now what I’m getting at is this: I’m going to be opening this book up for requests in upcoming chapters. You can go as in detail as you want. Any ideas are greatly appreciated. Of course I’ll make it tie in with the story as well. So, any requests and I’ll try my best to get it how you want and upload a new chapter very soon! Thanks guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please tell me what you thought in the comments and leave suggestions in the comments. We'll get this story in the Holiday spirit soon, I promise: ) also thank you to my friend @nerfherder_02 for helping me!! Have a dazzling day/night! <3


End file.
